Roleplaying Guidelines
Out of Character Rules and Regulations *Using an avatar not pertaining to the RP, such as a Gundam avatar are not allowed. You WILL be asked to remove it if RP is currently within the area. Otherwise, if the avatar seems to be lagging people, again, you WILL be asked to remove it. Refusal will be subject to a 24 hour ban. Keep scripted parts to a minimum, please keep face lights limited, and resize scripts down, everyone. *Please wear actual clothing! Pants, shorts, etc. Don't stroll around half-naked or in thongs. The only place a swimsuit would be acceptable would be the Beach. If caught out of dresscode, expect to be disciplined. No giant breast, or any sexual attachments. Keep oversexed elements OUT. This is a Final Fantasy roleplay, not a fetish one. *Please only roleplay within your limits. Metgaming, Powerplaying, and Godmodding are all forbidden and frowned upon. *Small vehicles are permitted inside the Garden, suchs as bikes. Nothing that flies and no cars. ICly however, you will most likely be disciplined for riding them around the Garden. *No Gesture Spamming Allowed, along with any type of particles, etc. *Griefing is obviously not allowed. *No kill-on sight. Initiate encounters in RP, and wait for a response. This is subject to change during events. *If you have a problem with an admin or arbiter, report it civilly to another admin, do not cause a scene. Do what you're told unless another member of management tells you otherwise. Do not whine every time you do not like what a member of management does. Only submit complaints for serious matters, and provide logs. Sim Conduct *No excessively hateful or foul language. Please keep this in mind. Swearing is allowed in RP, if absolutely necessary, but please use restraint in OOC conversation and with personal grievances. Repeated insults and foul language will result in a warning. Multiple offenses will result in a twenty four hour ban. Do not make racist, sexist, or any kind of joke; rape jokes and slurrs are not tolerated either. This is a place where people are coming to have fun, not be triggered or exposed to hate language. *This is a Final Fantasy VIII sim, outfits and clothing of other Final Fantasies are not permitted. You may edit, mix and match outfits from other games if you wish. Also fighting abilities must be specific to Final Fantasy VIII. Final Fantasy VIII has a much more realistic view of human combative ability. *The usage of high particle objects and gadgetry is highly frowned upon. It is subject to GM judgment of whether or not they are too laggy to be allowed. *Movement Enhancers and Flying are not allowed while you are In Character. *Use proper titles while In Character. *The usage of group tags to claim to be something you aren't in the RP will not be tolerated in a kind manner. First offense of this rule receives a warning if you attempt to go IC with such a tag. *Pretending to be an Admin is a very bannable offense. *Muting an Admin without probable cause will result in a warning and a requirement to unmute the Admin, If the Admin is not unmuted, the offender is subject to banning of twenty four hours until the Admin is unmuted. *Canon Characters currently are not allowed. IE, Squall, Rinoa, this also includes minor characters...like Biggs and Wedge. *We are currently not accepting gunblade wielders, sorry. Other vibro weapons are not allowed either without the proper proficiency feats, meaning Fuma Shuriken, Double-bladed swords, chain whips, rope darts, as well as any other unusual weapon types, ask an admin if you are not sure. *Furry characters are not allowed. *Please do not ask to be a Admin. If you do... Chances are you won't EVER become one. Begging to become SeeD will be frowned upon, as well. *Being OOC while in the RP areas is highly frowned upon. If you are OOC please have respect for those that are currently in Role Play. If you refuse, an Admin can become involved. It is up to the Admin called whether or not to give a warning and move the OOC players away from the RP, eject, but NOT ban unless the offenders break this rule again within the same week. *When you are speaking OOCly, you MUST use brackets - [ ] , ( ) , (( )) , {} *Do not take the law into your own hands. Contact an Admin to assist you should a problem arise. Please take logs and/or snapshots of any offenders to these rules. Remember, we wish for this RP to run as smoothly as possible. *Sexual roleplay is strictly prohibited within the RP and any of its related sims. No rape, or anything of that nature. If caught cybering/yiffing, or even being nude, you will be disciplined.